It Just Might Come Back to Haunt You
by georgiagurl16
Summary: Complete!Kel and Dom are finally together!Yay! Anyway, so what happens when a figure from his past comes back to "haunt" him! better than it sounds. r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! I have writers block on my other story, and I thought up this one! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you? This all belongs to Tamora Pierce, except for the characters you might not recognize.

Ch.1

"I love you," Dom whispered into Kel's ear. I was a lovely night. The full moon reflected onto the river. New Hope was calm and peaceful for a change. They sat on the walls, trying to ignore the glances of all the soldiers, wondering what was going on between their Commander and the sergeant.

Kel just smiled and was about to answer, "I—"

"Commander, we have company." A watchman said, breathlessly. He must have run all the way from the gate, thought Kel.

"Any idea who it is?" Kel asked, she didn't expect a raid with the war over.

"Yes milady, it looks to be a Rider group. Should we let them in?" The soldier was being overly formal, Kel couldn't help but thinking.

"Soldier, do you know what Rider group? That might be some helpful information. I know a lot of the Riders and I can tell you it that is them." Dom inquired, he was a bit snappy since his time with Kel was cut short. –Can't anyone do anything without her approval?- Dom thought bitterly.

"Um… Yes milord, actually they say that they are the 17th, but commander Buri isn't with them." The soldier seemed taken aback at the sergeant's sharp attitude.

"Well, Buri got married and retired from the Riders, so that accounts for her not being there, tell me- never mind, let's go see who it is." Dom then started walking ahead of the others. If it really was the 17th, he was wondering who Buri would put into command. Evin Larse, the commander of the Riders, rode with the 7th. He had a lot of friends in the 17th rider group, since they had rode with the King's Own a lot.

"Well, Sergeant Domitan, I was wondering if my group could come in or do we have to wait out here all night?" As soon as that familiar female voice reached his ears, Dom froze. –this is not good- he thought that over and over again. If that is who I think it is, I am so screwed.

Dom looked at Kel and half heartedly said, "That is the 17th alright, and they have a new, unexpected commander."

Kel gave the order for the gate to be opened and followed Dom down the stairs to the ground. She was puzzled by his sudden change of mood. It seemed to be caused by the leader of the Rider group, although she didn't know why, the girl didn't seem familiar at all to her.

The commander was dismounting from her midnight black, shaggy pony, when Kel and Dom reached her. She handed her reigns to a waiting stable hand and let a soldier lead away her group. Then she smiled flirtatiously, while Dom looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So, Dom, since you seem to already be acquainted, why don't you introduce us." Kel's voice was as calm and pleasant as always, but Dom could tell that she was annoyed at the smile. Dom did have a reputation as a flirt.

Dom winced, but followed orders. "Lady Knight Keledry of Mindelin, may I present Lady Melody of Emerald Valley, now I guess, commander of the 17th Rider group." The two young women bowed to each other politely.

"What in Mithros' name are you doing here!?" Neal's voice reached the group before he actually did. When he did finally arrive, he scooped Melody, called Melly up into a bear hug and picked her up off of her feet.

Melly laughed and said "Nice to see you too, Neal, but I must say I never quite imagined such a welcome..." She finally burst out into giggles while Neal blushed. "By the way Neal, since it has been such a long time, I don't believe that I have congratulated you on your marriage. I am so happy for you!" Melly's smile was kind and Dom couldn't help but think of how pretty she was. No, she was pretty when they… knew each other, but now she was gorgeous. Her curly chestnut hair had fallen out of her hair tie and fell just below her shoulders. He big golden brown eyes were smiling. He saw, even with her uniform the slender waist and well curved body. Wow, she had grown since the last time they saw each other, but she still had the same dimpled, round face she had always had. At 5'4", she looked up at nearly everyone around her, but her air of dignity made her seem a foot taller.

"So, Dom, not even a hello for an old friend?" She teased.

"I was just trying to figure out who was under the mask, When did you have the capacity to be nice?" He retorted after a moment of hesitation.

"When I found out that Meathead was getting married. It made me realize that the impossible can always happen." Melly said, suddenly taking the focus off of her and Dom, she wasn't sure how many of his men that Dom had told about them. Everyone was caught off guard and then laughed belatedly.

"Hey! How did I get drawn into this? I always thought that the war was between you two! Dom, I am going to kill you if you tell anyone else that name!" Neal looked scared at the thought of being in the middle of those two, who could fight all night and day without stopping. No wonder it didn't work out, he thought dryly.

"Anyway, I am sure that the Lady Knight would like to know why I am here." Melly changed the subject again.

"Actually, that is exactly what I was wondering." Kel spoke for the first time since the Riders' arrival.

"Lady Knight, I bring letters and reports among other things to you from Steadfast and Mastiff. I would like to ask for one night's lodging for me and my group, and then tomorrow we will be on our way. We are heading for Corus." Dom nearly laughed at the professional, serious voice that Melly had used to address Kel.

"Of course you can stay! We just got the guest quarters up, and no one to try them out with." Kel smiled at the girl.

"Wonderful, thank you ever so much."

With that, everyone walked away to get a bath and/or a meal.

Dom couldn't help but think of Melly and their brief "relationship." He couldn't believe how stupid he had been just three years ago. She was 16, still a little girl, and he was 23. Now, when he looked back at it, it was only lust without a hint of love. In fact, they had more hate for each other than anything. Of course, there was also the fact that Melly was the favorite niece to none other than Lord Raoul. Talk about in a fix. If Lord Raoul ever found out, Dom hated to think of what would happen to him. He and Melly agreed not to tell anyone, but he was sure that the entire 3rd Company and all the Riders saw the shameless flirting. He smiled and thought, 'Well, I guess I should be thankful that we both have reputations as flirts, so no one noticed anything out of the ordinary.' Finally, He ignored these grim thoughts and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Thank you to my one reviewer!!! You don't know how much I appreciate you!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these? The characters that you may recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.

On with the story!!!!!

Chapter 2

The next morning, the Riders woke up before breakfast to engage in their daily exercises. This specific morning, the Riders practiced staff fighting and sparred with the men of the Own. The three Rider women proved to be just as good as the men. Melly proved to be an expert with no one lasting more than ten moves on her part. The Riders ate breakfast and were saddled and ready to ride out when a courier rode in from Fort Mastiff. The messenger found Melly at the gate.

"Milady, Lady Melody, correct?" He asked unsure.

"Yes, I am Lady Melody. What is it that you need to tell me? Make it quick we need to get on the road." Melly seemed irked to be delayed.

"Well, Milady, Lord Roaul sends this and to tell you to read it immediately. He says that he doesn't care how big of a hurry you are in." The messenger seemed worried about giving such a message to a noble, but seemed relieved when Melly grinned.

She took the letter while grumbling, "He would say that."

The Riders were trying hard not to laugh. Their commander was famous for getting out early and getting to places on time, always. It was amusing to see her plans ruined.

Melly nearly cursed out loud when she read her uncle's letter. "Well, people, it seems that we are staying here for another say in order to escort the Lady Knight, Sir Nealan and Sir Merric to Corus along with Sergeant Domitan's squad. I am supposed to tell the Lady Knight as soon as possible, so I am guessing that you helpless soldiers don't need your leader to tell you what to do?" With a salute to Melly, the Riders then went off to the stables to put their mounts up. Melly herself, handed her mounts to a junior Rider to put up, and then she went off in search of Kel.

Melly found Kel in her office with Dom, Neal, and another man that Melly had yet to meet. The man was handsome enough in his own way, with blue eyes, flaming red hair, and freckles underneath his pale skin. As she knocked at the open door, all four heads looked up. "Aren't you a little late leaving?" Dom asked as if wanting her to leave as quickly as possible. In truth, Dom did want Melly to leave. He was afraid that he would be attracted to her again and he just couldn't do that to Kel.

"Well, I was on my way out the gate, when a courier from Mastiff stopped me. Apparently, I am being ordered to say another day. Uncle Raoul said to tell you that we, along with Dom's squad, are to escort the Lady Knight, Sir Neal, and Sir Merric to Corus the day after tomorrow. Uncle also had a message to give the Lady Knight personally, he said for you not to worry about the people. The war is winding down, almost to a halt, and from what he has heard, they can manage without you for a while." Melly shot a glare at Dom for being so snappy with her.

"We're going to Corus?" Kel asked incredulous.

"Well, it definitely seems that way," Neal answered, still not awake this morning. Dom could only be grump at the thought of having to ride all the way to the capital with Melly. –Why is everyone against me?- he thought ruefully.

"Thank you, Lady Melody." Seeing Melly cringe, Kel asked, "What's wrong?"

"Only my mother and my aunts call me by my full name. Please call me Melly."

Kel smiled, she didn't think anyone liked their full names. "Only if you call me Kel and stop all that Lady Knight stuff." Melly seemed nice enough, but the look that Melly gave Dom still made Kel a little mad. Melly was beautiful, Dom was handsome, and well, Dom was a flirt, so possibly, Melly only was flirting, not knowing about Kel and Dom.

"Deal," Melly said with a smile. Then Melly glanced at Merric unsure.

"Oh, I forgot!" Neal exclaimed. "You two don't know each other! Melly this is Sir Merric of Hollyrose, Merric, this is an old friend of mine and the leader of the 17th Rider group, Lady Melody of emerald Valley. You can just call her Melly, as you have already heard."

"It is wonderful to meet you milady. May I ask a question?" Merric looked slightly nervous and very much awed by Melly's beauty.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Merric. Of course you can ask me a question, but I am not assuring you that I will answer." Melly let a flirtatious smile slip, along with fluttering her eyelashes a little. Kel looked relieved that Melly was just a flirt and had no special interest in Dom.

"Well, Melly, I was wondering if I have ever met you before. You seem oddly familiar." Merric asked.

" I don't believe so, Sir Merric, I think I would remember you." Melly answered, still flirting… a lot!

"Well, if you two are done flirting, you're blocking the door." Neal said, starting to get annoyed with the scene. This was almost the same flirting she had done with him, but Melly would never take flirting to the extreme unless she really liked someone. She seemed to be on the verge of flirting shamelessly.

"I am never done flirting Neal, but I do need to go and practice. I didn't get a chance this morning. Would you like to go?" Melly glanced at Merric, who was still looking at her, almost staring.

"I have to go to the infirmary."

"Coward!" Melly yelled as Neal ran past. "Anyone else want to spar? I was thinking staff." Melly looked at the other three people in the room, especially Merric.

"I would love to, milady, Melly, but, I have to patrol. Maybe while on the road." Merric quickly left.

"I have too much paperwork. I am very sorry, but since we are leaving tomorrow, I had better get it done." Kel answered, gesturing at the stacks of papers in front of her.

"Well, I guess that leaves you sergeant, unless you have some kind of excuse." Melly looked at Dom, glaring.

"I have to…….um…." Dom struggled to find a reason.

"You just don't want to?" Melly looked slightly disappointed. She thought that they were over that and could just treat each other as fellow commanders. She was also angry that he was trying to think up a stupid excuse, and not be honest with her. Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Would you look at that, I have to go to lunch." Dom smiled at the look on her face. I would be scary if you were under her command.

"Well, after lunch then, Sergeant." Melly started to walk out the door, then paused and turned around, "or are you scared?"

"I am most certainly not scared. I just don't want to practice." Dom searched for a better reason, but there wasn't one.

-Wow,-Kel thought, -She really knows him well and how to push his buttons.-

"My dear Sergeant Domitan, you aren't turning into a coward on me are you?"

Now Dom was getting angry, something that wasn't normal for him. Why did Melly always make him mad? "I am not yours by any means. And I would rather be called a coward than to be a whore!" By now, a large group of people, including some of Melly's and Dom's men were standing outside of the door, listening to the argument. They all looked shocked. Dom looked shocked himself. The words had come out of his mouth without him thinking. Melly had so many emotions go across her face at once. There was anger, plenty of that, sadness, embarrassment, and astonishment. Kel could only gap at the scene before her. She realized that Dom knew Melly in the past, but she just now realized that they must have had a relationship of some kind.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Melly looked up at Dom with iron control. "I hate you!" Those three soft words were heard by everyone watching. With that, Melly stormed out of the office and into her room. Lunch was forgotten, but the argument wasn't. Melly had been called a whore so many times and it hadn't affected her in the least. Why was this time any different? "It doesn't matter." She told herself, "HE doesn't matter." She knew that wasn't correct though, it DID matter to her. All she could think about was that exchange. She had to do something about it. She needed to talk to someone. Melly thought about going to Neal, but his nickname, Meathead, was well-deserved, and he wouldn't understand. Then Melly thought of a better idea—Kel!

As Melly knocked on the door, she thought about what she was about to do. Neal had hinted her first night there, that there was something between Dom and the Lady Knight. At the time, Melly was happy for him, but now, she thought that he deserved no woman. Especially not a Lady Knight.

"Come in," A voice from inside the office interrupted her thoughts. Melly opened the door and went in, a little cautious, just in case Dom was in there. It was still midday.

"Um, hi Kel, um I was wondering…" After seeing no one there, Melly tried to find the words.

"You need to talk?" Melly simply nodded. "About this morning?" Melly nodded again. "Go ahead."

"Well, I kind of know that you and Dom are something, so please don't get mad at me if I bash him a bit."

Kel smiled. "Well, I guess that it is kind of obvious," Kel said ruefully. "And don't worry, I am disappointed in that statement he made. I was very inappropriate."

"Well, Kel it isn't all that. Oh, where do I start?"

" The beginning would be nice."

Melly smiled, " you do have a point. I suppose the beginning would be that I am a flirt. Just like Dom. I suppose the beginning was 3 years ago. During the Progress. We met there, you know, I was with Buri's group. Dom was a handsome sergeant. Very nice, and charming, but of course, I am sure you know this. We met and fireworks exploded. I have never had so much fun flirting in my life! I was 16 then. I suppose, being the ignorant youngling I was, I thought I was in love" Melly said love as you would a curse. "We flirted all the time and were always bickering. Kel, let me just say this, we didn't mean a thing to each other. It was lust and flirting and that is about it. Dom must really like you, Neal told me. Anyway, please don't get mad at either one of us, but, one night, we slept together." Melly said the last part in a small voice, half expecting Kel to respond angrily. But Kel knew that Dom had relationships of that kind, and he was honest with her about things like that. She wasn't angry, or surprised. She had expected something of the like. "Kel, we avoided each other as much as humanly possible. We were shock at ourselves and each other. That is when I realized that my little girl concept of love was ridiculous. I didn't love Dom, I was attracted to him, but who wasn't? We agreed not to tell anyone. Uncle Raoul noticed us flirting and threatened Dom if we ever went any further than that. You are the only person I have told, he probably told his whole squad by now." Kel could tell that Melly was bitter.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" I was a perfectly logical question, but Melly didn't know the answer.

" I don't know. That is why I came to you. I needed advice and Meathead doesn't give good advice too often."

Kel smiled at Neal's nickname. "Well, the only way to solve this mess once and for all is to talk to him."

"Who, Meathead?"

"No, Dom!!"

"I suppose so , I guess I need to talk to him. I won't be easy." With that, Melly walked out the room in search of Dom.

Yay!!!!!!! Another chapter down. Next chapter coming soon!!!!!!!! Stay tuned!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I don't have too much time on my hands!!! I do try, really!!!! First of all, thank you to all my dear reviewers. Also, don't worry anybody, Melly won't steal anyone from anyone. And Cleon is married whoever asked that. He got married in the beginning of Lady Knight.

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? You all should know by now that the characters that you recognize belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 3

After her talk with Kel, Melly had much to think about as she looked for Dom. She knew that she had to talk to him, but it wasn't going to be easy. On her way to the practice courts, Melly passed a group of men, both from her squad in the Riders and Dom's squad of the Own. Melly had only been commanding her group for two months now, and the men under her were always looking for some way to discredit her. The men of the Own were new and she had never really got to know them like the others in Dom's squad. As Melly passed them, she heard the men whispering. They didn't hear her approaching, so they went on talking.

"I heard that she really was a whore." This came from a man from the Own.

"I heard the other men talking about her. I only heard that she was a flirt." From another one of the men of the Own.

"She's a flirt all right. But I just can't see her in a relationship with someone she hates as much as the Sergeant. Did you see the way they looked at each other? I was pure hatred! I was scared when the lady got all quiet. She is never quiet. She must be furious. But I have to say, I think she is a whore as well as a flirt." That was one of her own men, a cocky 20-year –old that relied on archery as the only weapon he could use decently. He was simply angry with Melly because she refused him.

"I couldn't believe it, but Sergeant Domitan is an honorable man and wouldn't say things like that just to day them. I have to agree with all of you. How couldn't Commander Buri let such a little wench be in charge of us?" Melly couldn't help but stifle a gasp. That was a man that had been her right hand since she became commander. The way he talked now made her even more furious than before. She thought she had support for him. –oh, how Dom was going to pay- she thought bitterly.

"That question is easy enough. The girl is the niece of Buri's new husband, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak." The Rider man who had spoken fist spoke again with a touch of bitterness.

Melly couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there and find Dom, then she could beat him thoroughly.

Melly did find Dom, on the practice courts. He was picking up a staff and about to take on one of his men. Then he looked up and saw Melly. Melly had put on a calm face to mask her fury. Dom only saw the calm and thought, relieved that she had realized that he really didn't mean what he had said, he was only angry. So, Dom motioned Melly to join him to practice, he gave a slight apology to the man he was about to fight. The two brought their weapons up and waited for the signal to begin. There is was. Melly's calm face evaporated. Now Dom could see the mistake he had made in thinking that she was calm and reasonable. Melly never had been.

Melly continued to fight harder than she ever had before. Her blows were a bit more powerful than they should have been, with the match being "friendly" and all.

"Dom I forgot to thank you." Melly abruptly broke the concentrated silence as the fight kept going on.

"For what?" Dom was confused.

"For making a complete fool out of me, of course. Now the men of my group will never listen to a command ever again. Thank you for ruining my career. I might as well give Evin my resignation right when we get to Corus."

"Oh, Melly! I am so sorry. I have regretted what I said from the moment it left my mouth. I was just… so…angry. You always make me that way. My emotions start to control and my brain just doesn't work!"

Dom was sincere, and if Melly wasn't so upset, she would have forgiven him. As it was, Melly was blind with hatred of this man who just ruined her career of commanding. "Well, blame everything on me Dom. Might as well blame me for you sorry life. IT seems you like blaming everything on me. What is one more?" With that, Melly started hitting harder and harder. The men whom Melly had heard talking earlier winced at every blow that Dom received. The Rider men knew just how painful blows were. They remembered them well from training. Even if they didn't like being under the command of a young woman, they had to admit that she was a skilled warrior.

"I don't understand what you want me to do Melly." Dom was getting angry again. A combination of the hard blows and harsh words had gotten to him. He clenched his teeth as he spoke. "Do you want me to proclaim to the whole camp that you are a perfect angel? That ought to get a few laughs. What about if I tell them you are a virgin or that you aren't a whore? Would that make you feel better?"

In response, Melly whipped Dom's staff out of his hands. Dom tried to grab her staff from her, but as soon as he had a firm hold, Melly flipped him over on his back and held the staff tightly against his throat, restraining him from speaking and almost breathing. Dom's hands were up in defeat, but Melly didn't pull away. She just stayed there, kneeling beside him, with her staff tight against his windpipe, swearing at him in every language she knew.

Dom started turning blue, then Neal appeared and immediately picked up Melly and dragged her away from Dom. Dom just sat up trying to breathe.

"Melly you nearly killed him!" Neal was checking her for any broken bones or bruised muscles. He had heard how bad the fight was.

"It wouldn't be too much of a loss to the world if I did." Melly grumbled.

"Look I don't know what happed between you two, but you need to solve it before you end up killing each other. Melly, you are one of my closest friends and Dom is my cousin. I care deeply for both of you and I cannot stand to see you like this. Talk to him, please? Do it for me if not for Dom and yourself."

Melly opened her mouth about to refuse, when they heard the door open and shut.

"Hey Meathead, Kel made me come down to let you check me…" It was Dom. He stopped talking when he rounded the corner and saw Melly. He actually looked frightened. Well, of course she did just almost kill him.

"It is all right Dom, I am not going to try to kill you again. I was angry. I still am, but the shock has worn off and I am completely lucid." Melly's voice certainly sounded calm. Dom just nodded wordlessly and sat down on a bed.

"OK, now that I have you two together, let's get to the heart of the problem." Neal sounded eager at the opportunity to help someone solve a problem and it isn't the other way around.

"There is no problem that you can solve, Neal, not unless you can travel back in time." Dom looked over at Melly as he spoke.

"No Neal, I agree with Dom, this isn't something that can be solved. We can just stay away from each other, just like we have been doing for the last 3 years." Melly stood up and tried to walk out, but Neal caught her around the waist and forced her to sit. This time, beside Dom.

"Just tell me what happened or I will not let you leave." He saw the looks on their faces and quickly added, before they could speak, "And don't even ask how, I am a mage, not just a healer."

"Well, Meathead, I would tell you the curiosity killed the cat, but I will just answer you question now. Melly and I slept together 3 years ago. Now you see Neal, you cannot change it and you cannot tell anyone, especially not Lord Raoul." Dom then hung his head in shame.

Neal just stood there in shock.

"well, I don't think it really matters if he tells anyone Dom. You have already told your entire squad." Melly's icy words made Dom look up quickly.

"I never told anyone!" He almost shouted defensively.

"What? But I heard some of your men talking. They were telling my men how much of a whore I am. I figured you had told them." Melly sounded a little bitter and a little shocked.

Dom chuckled, " They only say that because you are such a flirt."

Neal joined Dom in laughing, while Melly let a smile slip. The tension that filled the air before was gone. Somehow, it was in that moment that Dom and Melly forgave each other and forgot about what happened that fateful day 3 years ago. They became friends again in that moment, but still not good friends. The trio talked for a few minutes before going on with their day. Neal went to Yuki, Dom to Kel, and Melly, the archery targets.

Yay!!!!! All Done!!!!!! If you review good (hint hint) I might just put up a sequel. Melly's story just doesn't seem like it is done, does it?

Anyway, thank you again reviewers. See, I told you that Melly wouldn't steal Dom!! No worries!!!!


End file.
